The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0061’.
‘CIDZ0061’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large, golden-bronze, decorative-type inflorescences with a red-bronze center, compact plant habit, excellent plant strength and uniformity, and a flowering response of 8 weeks when cultivated under short-day conditions.
‘CIDZ0061’ originated from a hybridization made in September 2007 in a greenhouse in Bogota, Columbia. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘B0858’, having pink, decorative-type flowers (inflorescences), a more vigorous growth habit, but smaller sized flowers when compared to ‘CIDZ0061’.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0061’ was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘B1177’, with yellow, decorative-type inflorescences developing more disc florets than inflorescences of ‘CIDZ0061’.
The seed was sown in July 2008 and the resulting plants were grown in pots under a shade structure in Fort Myers, Fla. ‘CIDZ0061’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in December 2008.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0061’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2009 in Fort Myers, Fla.